muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet Peter Pan
Issue 4 Has this been delayed like Muppet King Arthur? Garrettk41 21:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Amy Mebberson confirmed it in a Muppet Central post, explaining that it's because she was busy with something (either moving into a new home or housecleaning... can't remember, don't feel like linking to the post right now, and don't think the reason is really that important). --Minor muppetz 01:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Issue 3 cover C So, I don't have my own computer right now, I just go to internet cafe's to help you guys. I just wanted to show you guys this link, so this gorgeous pic can finally go up on our site. -- Nick W. New Muppet Peter Pan Characters I just read issue 3 of Peter Pan and it included the Electric Mayhem as Hippies (instead of the indians from the original story) and Fozzie, Rowlf & Pepe as the lost boys. I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up before changing something for the first time in three years. -- Nick 01:08, December 11, 2009 New Cover I would like to point out that the A cover has been changed to include Bean Bunny instead of Robin. It is pictured in the comic book resources preview. --Minor muppetz 03:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Darling and Nana What's the source for Sam the Eagle playing Mr. Darling, and Camilla playing Nana? I don't think I've seen any interviews or press releases mentioning this fact, and though most of the Muppet Peter Pan staff are members of Muppet Central, they haven't confirmed any casting that hasn't been announced officially. A preview of the first few pages can be found at comic book resources, and Sam appears to be a narrator (interracting with an off-screen narrator). --Minor muppetz 02:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : Well, Muppet Wiki is known for not putting facts onto their pages unless they know for sure, so they must have found out somehow. Besides, I always envisioned Sam as Mr. Darling. Who else could play the part? Garrettk41 04:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::The info, as seen from the history, was added by Joe Hennes, who (as happened with Robin Hood) seems to have access to a review copy, and of course has interviewed most of those involved, but feel free to leave a note on his talk page to confirm. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Parking Info Amy Mebberson, who will be illustrating these comics, pointed out a fact in this Muppet Central post, mentioning that Bean Bunny will be playing Michael, and the cover with Robin (done by a diferent artist) was likely done before casting was finalized, and will be changed accordingly. I don't know if we want to source this or just wait until the new cover is available online. --Minor muppetz 14:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it's worth mentioning, with a quote & a link to the source. It's first-hand info. -- Danny (talk) 16:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Too bad that original cover doesn't ring true to the final version. Bean Bunny wasn't really a Muppet Show character, and I don't think he even came on until after Henson died. I like Robin better. But I guess what's done is done. Garrettk41 21:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Note that Bean Bunny's first four screen roles (The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, The Jim Henson Hour, The Muppets at Walt Disney World, and Muppet*Vision 3D) had Jim as an exec producer and performer. Pretty sure Jim would have still been exec producer for the final season of Muppet Babies, in which Bean appeared. -- Zanimum 23:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, right. I did see all of those except for the JH Hour. You're right. I guess Bean Bunny was around during Henson's time. That does make him rather appropriate for this comic book. Garrettk41 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC)